Starmie
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |dexcokalos=035 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Staryu |gen=Generation I |species=Mysterious Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=05 |type=Water |type2=Psychic |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=176.4 lbs. |metweight=80.0 kg |ability=Illuminate Natural Cure |dw=Analytic |color=Purple |evo= }} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and the evolved form of Staryu. Starmie evolves from Staryu by being exposed to a Water Stone. Biology Physiology Interestingly Starmie's "back-half" has been depicted several different ways. In the anime Starmie has the appearance of two starfish fused together; while in more modern games the back-half has been shown to spin wildly completely independent of the front-half of the Pokémon. Many fans tend to think of the anime's depiction as the more realistic of the two, considering the rapid spinning would obviously get in the way of any trainer trying to surf on this particular Pokémon. Starmie's core shines in a rainbow of seven colors, some people value this core as a type of jewelry. Characteristics Starmie is able to emit peculiar signal waves from the gem-like core attached to the center of its body. These waves are said to cause headaches to those who get near Starmie (according to the Pokémon Sun Pokédex entry). The core radiate the seven colors of the rainbow, earning the nickname “gem of the sea”. Game data Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Type effectiveness Learnset Generation VII= By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring |[[Gravity]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |[[Recycle]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|STAB='}} |-| Generation VI= By leveling up 40 |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} By TM/HM }} }} By tutoring |[[Gravity]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |[[Recycle]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|STAB='}} |-| Generation V= By leveling up 22 |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} By TM/HM By tutoring |[[Gravity]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |[[Recycle]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|40|100|15}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|STAB='}} |-| Generation IV= By leveling up By TM/HM }} By tutoring / |Dive|Water|Physical|80|100|10|STAB='}} / |[[Gravity]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} / |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} / |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} / |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} / |[[Rollout]]|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} / |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} / |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|40|100|15}} / |[[Swift]]|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} / |[[Twister]]|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |-| Generation III= By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring / / |[[Double-Edge]]|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |[[Endure]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} / / |[[Mimic]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Psych Up|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Physical|40|100|15}} / / |[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / |[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status|—|90|15}} |[[Swift]]|Normal|Physical|60|—|20}} / / |Thunder Wave|Electric|Status|—|100|20}} |-| Generation II= By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring |Ice Beam|Ice|Special|95|100|10}} |[[Thunderbolt]]|Electric|Special|95|100|15}} |-| Generation I= By leveling up By TM/HM Sprites Appearances Anime Misty's Starmie}} In the anime, Misty owns both Starmie and a Staryu at the same time, making it one of the extremely rare cases that a trainer has both pre- and post-evolutions on their person at the same time. She later gave away Starmie to the Cerulean Gym to preform underwater shows, but kept her Staryu. * Rudy's Starmie * Marina's Starmie Trivia *Starmie is one of the five Pokémon that has no visible eyes. The others are Staryu, Zubat, Deino, and Zweilous. **Of these, Starmie is the only one that doesn't evolve further and gains any visible eyes throughout its evolutionary line (as Golbat and Hydreigon have visible eyes). *In Super Smash Bros., Starmie is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Swift. Etymology Starmie's name, comes from the words "star" and Star'mie' sounds like "me", while its previous evolution, Star'yu', sounds like "you". Gallery 121Starmie OS Anime.png 121Starmie OS Anime 2.png 121Starmie AG anime.png 121Starmie Dream.png 121Starmie Pokemon Stadium.png 121Starmie Pokemon Colosseum.png 121Starmie Pokémon HOME.png Starmie-GO.png Starmie GO Shiny.png StarmieSprite.png ShinyStarmieSprite.png Masters Starmie.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Echinoderm Pokémon